Seto's and Haru's Christmas Eve
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Mokuba has somehow gotten Seto and Haru to let Yugi and Ryou come over for a Christmas Eve sleepover but as they sneak down the stairs to try and spot Father Christmas they come across a shocking site…Haru is kissing Father Christmas from Seto/Haru sereis


**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter or the song I saw Mummy kissing Santa Claus!**

**Hi! This is my fic for Slytherin Christmas challenge! The pairing that I claimed is the Seto/Haru fic which is from my Seto's kit and Haru's dragon fic.**

**This was inspired by the song 'I saw Mummy kissing Santa Claus'.**

**Summary: Mokuba has somehow gotten Seto and Haru to let Yugi and Ryou come over for a Christmas Eve sleepover but as they sneak down the stairs to try and spot Father Christmas they come across a shocking site…Haru is kissing Father Christmas!**

**I saw Mummy kissing Father Christmas**

*****8pm on Christmas Eve night*****

*Be careful Dragon* Haru said as he watched Seto put the Father Christmas hat on.

"I will kit, I'll be right back, I'm just helping out Duke with his Christmas party," Seto said with a smile.

*****11.55pm on Christmas Eve night*****

"Come on guys, do you want to see Father Christmas or not?**" **Mokuba asked as he put on his Blue Eye dressing gown on.

"But doesn't Father Christmas not come if we're awake?" Ryou asked as he got out of his bed and put on his change of hearts dressing gown.

"Ryou's right Mokuba…"Yugi said as he tied the sash on his Dark Magician dressing gown.

"But we'll only be going to see if his came or not, either way well go right back to bed," Mokuba said softly as he walked towards the bedroom's door.

Looking at each other, Yugi and Ryou followed Mokuba out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the main family room.

As they got to the stair case that lead to the floor they was going to the Grandfather clock struck midnight.

"Guys its midnight…" Yugi said nervously as he gripped onto the nearest person's dressing gown which was Ryou's.

"And?" Mokuba asked as they paused on the stairs.

"The monsters come out at midnight!" Yugi said as he tightened his grip on Ryou's dressing gown.

"The monsters?" Ryou and Mokuba asked together in joint confusion.

"That's right, they come out and eat you if you're not asleep by midnight," Yugi said with a cute pout.

"Yugi…," Mokuba said with a sceptical look on his face "Big Brother told me the same story and it's never happened…grow up, I mean you're almost an adult and there's no such thing as monsters."

"Yes there is," Ryou said as he took Yugi's hand in comforting manner.

"I told you so," Yugi said as he smiled at Ryou.

"Oh and what are these monsters then?" Mokuba asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Duel monsters of course," Yugi and Ryou said together with the look of perfect innocence of their face which made Mokuba want to face palm himself.

"Ok ok, you win so stop with the baby act," Mokuba said with a suffering sigh making Ryou and Yugi laugh evilly.

"You got to admit that we got you good," Yugi said as they continued down the stairs.

As they made it to the bottom of the stairs the sight that meet Mokuba made him freeze….Haru was being molested by Father Christmas! Noticing that Ryou and Yugi were looking at him he moved slightly so they could see also.

They watched as Father Christmas followed Haru into the living room, pulled Haru under the mistletoe and kissed him!

"Are we going to stand for this? Are we going to let Haru be molested by Father Christmas?" Mokuba asked Ryou and Yugi who could of sworn they heard the 'we are in the army tune' start to play.

"No sir!" Yugi and Ryou answered in mock salutes.

"Alright then men, let's do this…ready," Mokuba said as they spread out to make room for each other.

"Set!" they moved into potion.

"GO!" Mokuba yelled as they charged at the kissing couple.

Before 'Father Christmas' or Haur knew what was going on Mokuba, Ryou and Yugi had separated the two and placed them on different sides of the room with Haru looking fine but 'Father Christmas' had a black eye.

"We won't let you molest Haru!" Mokuba yelled at 'Father Christmas' as he kicked 'Father Christmas' in the shine.

"OUCH! Mokuba what the hell do you and your friends think you're doing!" 'Father Christmas' yelled angrily as he removed the beard, hat and glasses to reveal Seto Kaiba.

"B-big B-brother it's you…" Mokuba said nervously as his brother's full glare was aimed at him.

*I know what this reminds me of!* Haru cried as they all watched him run over to the music area and played a song:

**I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus **

**I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus****  
****Underneath the mistletoe last night. ****  
****She didn't see me creep ****  
****Down the stairs to have a peep; ****  
****She thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep. ****  
****Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus ****  
****Underneath his beard so snowy white; ****  
****Oh, what a laugh it would have been ****  
****If Daddy had only seen ****  
****Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night. **

**The End! Happy Christmas! This was written for Slytheirn's Christmas Challenge!**


End file.
